dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Dance Central Moves
This is a list of moves that appear in Dance Central; including the DLC that was first released in Dance Central. Characters # A B C Candy Cane Can't Help It Caress Down Caress Front Caress Up Caribbean Catch His Eye Chainsaw Change & Break Cheep Pump Cheer Push Chest Iso Chest Pop Chest Pump Chest Pump/What Chest Tap Chestplate Chicken Chicken Wing Chill Chin Ride Chin Ride Pop Chop It Up Chug Chugga Chugga Clap Clap Clap, Cross, Turn Clap It Out Clapaway Clean Dip 'n' Kicks Clean House Clean 'n' Scuff Clear Away Clickin Club Monster Cocky Come Get It Come Ovah Cómo Compass Contender Control Cook Up Cool Kid Cough Count In Courier Cow Girl Cow Girl Out Crabwalk Cradle Crank Dat Crank Dat Still Craps Crave Craving Crazy Crazy Legs Crook Crooker Cross Drop Cross Square Cross Step Front Cross Swing Cross Walk Crowd Control Crunch Cut It Out Cut Snap Cut Switch D Da Push Dandruff Dawn Dawn Roll DBL Nudgie Dean Lean Defense Delusion Devil Walk Dice Dig Em Dip It Dip It & Stop Dirty Dip Dirty Dog Disco Ditz Diva Dive Roll Dizzy Dizzy Hit DJ RNDM Dog Pound Don't Hate Don't Judge Me Doo Bop Bend Dope Double Dig Em Double Pull In Double Rainbow Double Step Tap Double Tap Down Down Dr. Tan Dracula Drag In Drag In Flix Drake Drill Bit Drop It Drum Line Drummer Duchess Dusk Dust Off E Ear Drum Earache Earthquake East West Ego Elbow Throw Elbows Up Elephant Energy Engine Engine Eyes On The Prize F Fallin Fatt Boi Feel-About Feel Good Feel It Out Fever Fill Up The Cup Fist Pump Flex Flick Flick Flick Raise Flip Step Flipper Flury Flutter Fly Away Fly / Hip Drop Fly Knees Fools Beware Foot Grab Forever Frat Step Freak Out Freeze French Doors Frenchy Fresh Kicks Fresnos Frisk / Bypass Full Tilt Funk Pop Funky Charleston Funky Roll G Galang Gangsta Gank Gawker Gear Change Gearup Get Back Get Gone Get It Get It In Get Jealous Getting Busy Geyser Giddy Giddy Up Giggity Gimme More Give It Give Me A Run Glide Crack Glitch Kick Glory & Lean Glyphics Go Get It Goal Goal Spin Gold Coast Gone By Got Soul Gotta Go Grab In Grab 'N Go Grimm Grindin' Groove Snap Guess Who Guitar H Hail Hat Half Carter Half Star Hammer Hand Off Handle Bar Hands In The Air Happy Clap Head & Hip Iso Head Bop Head Bop & End Head Flipper Head Way Headache Headbounce Headstrong Headwrush Heart Pump Heavy Bounce Heel Flick Heely Heist Helicopter Hero Hey Hey Girl Hey High Clap High Snap Hip Check Hip Drop Hip Swing Hip Swing & Grab Hip Wind His And Hers Hit Me Hitch Hike Hold Up Homeboy Hood Hoodie Hook Wind Hop Hit Hop Hit Down Hop Hop Break Hop Hop Slam Hop Look Hopping Cough Hoppy Horse Horse Kick Horsefly Hot Fist Hot Foot Hot Stepper Hotwire Hourglass House Hugabout Huh Hula Hyperspace I I Gotchu Illusionist Insane Infection Intercom J Jazz Square Jazz Square & 1 Jazz Square Slow Jerk 'n' Pull Jersey Jet Pack Jock Jugular Juliet Jump Around Jump Clap Jump In Jump Off Jump Wit It Jumpy K Keep Dippin Keyboard Cat Kick Back Kick It Kick Step Back Kick Step Side Kick Step Snap Kick Turn In Kick Turnout Kicker Kicks Kiddie Knee Down Down Knee Push Knee Up Kneeslapper Knockout L Lasso Latina Latino Lay It Out Lean & Rock Lean Left Crank Lean Pop Lean Wit It Leave Me Alone Leg Float Leg Knock Lightbulb Lion Heart Listen Up Little Mama Lock Hop Lonely Look Out Loom Lose Control Lost Child Love Me Love Trooper Love Warrior Low Jerk Luau Lunge Luster M Mad Boxer Magician Make Way Mama Man Square Man Swagg Maneater March & Clap March & Wipe Marching Band Melt Mental Collapse Mental Floss Merengue Merry Go Round Migraine Military Mista DJ Model Walk Mold Me Mommy Point Monarch Moonrise Moonshine Move Trick Move Ya Body Muscle Man My Only N Narcissist Nephew Nerd It Out No Number No Romance No Romance 4 Me No Worries Nono Not A Chance Not It Nudgie O Oh My Goodness Om Nom Nom Open & Close Open Hip Wind P Pace-in-Place Pack Leader Palpitation Park It Patty Cake Pause Step Reject Pay Off P.D.G.S. Peaches Peek-A-Boo Peep Perly Phantom Bounce Phantom Wave Pharaoh Piano Pick It Up Plant 'n' Rock Plead Pocket Change Pocket Pound Point & Reset Point / Frisk Point It Out Point 'n' Sit Point Sit Poison Poisonous Pom Poms Down Pon De River Pony Pop Down Pop It Pop That Thing Pop The Technique Pop Your Collar Poppin Pose Pose Swing Pounce & Pump Pound & Weave Pound Fold Pound Roll Down Pound Walk Pound Walk Side Pound Whoosh Pounder Pour Pow Prep & Spin Press N Walk Press Push Prey Princess Propeller Propeller Point Pull In Pull It Pump & March Pump Pump Pump The Roof Pump Up Punch And Pass Punch Out Puppet Drop Push Back Push It Back Push It Good Push Pop Push Up Q Quarterback Quick Shuffle Quick Step Quick Taffy Quit It March R Radar Ragga Chest Rail Raise The Roof Raise Up Reach Down Reach Down Arms Reach Lunge Ready, Set, Go Rearview Recognize Reggae Swagg Reject Reject Pop Rejectin Rib Rub Ride Ride It Back Ride It Forward Ringleader RiseOn & Set Rival Walk Robo Bounce Robo Lock Robo Locking Robocop Robotic Roc Rock It Back Rock 'n' Sweat Rock Wit It Rockout Rodeo Roger Rabbit Roll It Roll It Back Roll It Forward Rollabout Rollin' Rollin' Down Rollin' Horse Rollin' Up Rolling Thunder Round & Round Round Hit It Round Lean Round Round Hey Roundabout Rump Roast Run Run & Look Run 4 Cover Run Step Run Step Side RunAround Running Jack S Salsa Salsa Turn Sashay Say What Say What Arms Scarecrow Scoobay Doo Scoop Hop Scratch Scratch & Spin Screamer Scuba Step Scuff Scuff & Shuffle Scuff & Stomp Seal The Deal Seduce Seductive Service Sexy Jerk Shake & Drop Shallow Shante Shoo Shoulder Dig Shoulder Pads Shoulder Pep Shoulder Point Shoulder Pop Shoulder Roll Shoulder Sway Shout Out Show 'em Up Show Off Shrug Shuffle Side Hit Side Jerk Side Reject Side To Side Sidekicks Sidesway Sidewinder Siesta Silk Sing It Sing Out Sir Douglas Lean Sir Douglas Step Sit It Skate Skateboard Sky Taffy Slam Slam Out Slither Slow Hit Slow Mo Jerk Slow Run Slow Scold Slow Weave Smooth Smooth Out Smooth Talker Smush Snake Snap Snap Groove Snap It In Snap Step Touch Snap Walk Snap Wit It Snappin' Snare So Sexy Sole Step Soul Slide Sphinx Spin & Pop Spin Record Spin / The Technique Spirit Splice Staccato Step & Hit Step Cross Back Step Cross Front Step Tap Step Team Step Touch Stir Around Stir It Stir The Mud Stop Sexy Straight Up Stretch Stretch Ride Striker Striker Step Strong Arm Strum Stunner Stutter Stylin' Sunrise Sunshine Supah Man Supreme Survivor Swag Check Swag Drop Swag Step Out Swag Sumo Swagga Sway Sway Roll Sweat It Out Sweep Sweep Pass Sweetest Drug Swift Swing Step Swing Step Out Swing Walk Swoop Swoop & Wind T T-Bar Taboo Take It Away Talk To The Hand Talk 2 Much Tantrum Tap Off Tap Roll Tattle Tdoe Scratch Teacup Teapot The Bankhead The Bird The Bouncer The Carter The Conductor The ELIOT The Elliptical The Fish The French Kiss The King The Stranger The Technique Thinking Man Thread It Throw Bows Throw Em Up Throw It Out Throw It Up Thumbs Up Thunderbolt Tick Tick Step Tick Tock Ticker Tiger Palm Time Out Tin Man Ting Tiny Pop To The Disco Toe Snap Toe Strings Topple Toss & Wipe Toss Hit Toss Step Side Toss Wipe Tough Guy Toy Soldier Tug Of War Turn & Breathe Turn It Up Tush Push Twist Drag In Twist Flick U UFO UFO Back UFO Front Underbrush Undercover Untangle V Victorious W Waita Mist Wake Walk & Hit Walk Drop Walk It Out Walk 'n' Pause Wall Bang Wall Push Want'cha Warrior Roll Watch Out Waterfall Watts Wave Wave In The Air Way Up Welcome West Hop West March Whack Rap What? What, Point What Up Whisper Who G Dam Who Wants Some Whoa Whoomp Willy Bounce Willy Bounce Low Wind It Up Windbreaker Winger Wipe & Rise Wipe Away Wipe It Atcha Wipe 'n' Dip Wipe Off Woo-Hoo & Shante Woo Woo Woompchaka Word Up Worl Wrap Up Wrist Twist X Y Z Category:Dance Moves